Remembrance
by Sharmain
Summary: Set after Jak 3. It's a calm, serene day in Spargus. Jak's sitting at the beach, contemplating what has happened over the past few years. Oneshot


The gentle sound of ocean waves filled the air, creating a sweet serenity that engulfed the atmosphere. For once, it seemed peaceful in Spargus. All knew to grasp moments like this, for they soon disappear like vapor, never to be seen again. Our young hero was taking full advantage of this peace, basking in the moment.

_No missions, no bombs, no Metal Heads, no Veger, no Errol… _Jak sighed. He felt the salty ocean lapping at his bare feet, boots thrown off to the side and lay forgotten. He didn't remember any time quite like this since Sandover, where all he had to worry about were the occasional lurkers and being late for old Samos's lessons. Where he and Daxter played in the ocean and explored the jungles and cliffs. Where he laughed, loved, and didn't have a care in the world.

A soft breeze caressed his face, as though reassuring him the day would not go away. He shook his head. How foolish he'd been then. How twisted fate had to be. Letting him live in harmony in sweet dreamy bliss for fifteen years, only to be sucked into this hellish reality where people experimented on others, didn't care about their fellow men, and the phrase "Survival of the Fittest," was more than just a saying, it was a life philosophy.

Oh how he hated them. How he hated them all. For keeping him locked up in a cell for two years, only to be injected and probed to their pleasure. To be given such a beast inside him that haunted even himself. That caused him to be shunned and ridiculed even after all he had done for the city!

And then those same people he helped banished him to the Wastelands, not caring if he was dead or alive. He, almost dying of heatstroke and dehydration if not for Damas and the others. At least they accepted him, if only for his fighting skills, it was enough. At least they saw the good in the darkness that coursed through his veins.

But that same darkness was quenched, joined by pure light. Now both dark and light flowed through him, finally making him equal. No longer making him feel so alone, so depressed, so…….scared. Thank the Precursors he was granted such a gift.

Thank them again for his friends.

Even through all the war and destruction and all the pain he's caused, he still had people who cared for him. He had those who'd fight for him.

_I guess through all the darkness there has to be some light_ Jak thought to himself, running his hand through the soft sand. If not for Daxter, Samos, Keira, _all_ of them he'd be insane right now. They kept him held together in one peace. Even Torn has helped him out, even if he doesn't see it himself.

A small smile tugged at Jak's lips. He felt at peace for once. No cares, no worries, nothing to destroy this small victory for him. Nothing at all…..

Jak sat up, resting on his knees. Slowly, he bent over the water. His reflection stared back at him, quizzical. He hadn't realized now much he'd changed. His once long hair cut short. His skin was dark, darker then he remembered. His blue eyes were no longer bright and childlike. They've hardened, but have also added a new gleam. His whole face has matured, no longer the appearance of a boy. Now he was much more of a man; a man who has faced many challengers and dangers. He was a man who wore battle scars with pride. He was a man who had risked everything just for the sake of others. Jak didn't know it, nor would he accept it, but he was a great hero. Sure, he may not think he bears that title, but he wears it proudly without knowing. For him, he's just protected those he loved from danger. _And that's enough… _

Suddenly a voice he knew all to well broke the silence.

"Jak!" Daxter yelled, pounding his little feet across the sand. He stumbled a little, but cared not, getting back up and running once more. There was a smile on his face; a genuine smile free from sarcasm and crude humor.

Jak watched in amusement. His best friend could be so goofy. Daxter stopped, panting. His orange fur glowed in the sun. It was almost blinding. He looked up, grinning again.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked, sitting beside Jak. He stared off into the ocean like Jak did mere moments ago.

"Just thinking," Jak replied, staring back off into the distance. Daxter chuckled.

"About…"

"Everything." Silence swirled around them. They were two best friends sitting side by side, enjoying their first peaceful day in three years. Jak heard Daxter sigh.

"Kinda reminds ya of Sandover, doesn't it?" he inquired. Jak smiled.

"Yeah. It kind of makes me homesick," he said. Daxter looked up at him. Jak made eye contact with his furry friend.

"Do ya ever wish we could redo that day, the day we brought the Rift Gate to the hut?" Daxter asked. Jak thought for a moment.

"Yeah," he said. Daxter looked away. "But then again…" Daxter raised an eyebrow.

"We wouldn't have been able to meet all these people," Jak said. "Or fix this future. Imagine what this place would have been like without us." Jak watched Daxter's face scrunch up in thought. A smile sigh escaped his lips.

"Yeah," he said. "They'd be lost without us." Jak smiled. Daxter looked into his eyes.

"You'd never would have found out who ya were," Daxter said. Jak closed his eyes. Damas's death still played in his mind.

"Yeah," he said. He felt a weight on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see two dark blue orbs staring at him with concern.

"Ya alright Jak?" he asked. It was a rare occasion to see Daxter so serious. Jak closed his eyes again and nodded.

"Yeah Dax," he said. "I'm okay." Damas may be gone, but he must be watching him know. He must know about his son being the very person he found in the desert. That the boy who he felt was so much like a son to him was actually the real deal. Daxter saw the calm that settled over Jak's face and smiled.

"Good," he said, jumping off Jak's shoulder. Jak opened his eyes, staring a Daxter with a questioning gaze. Daxter smiled at him, turning around and walking off. Jak watched him walk a few paces before turning around.

"Ya comin' or what?!" Daxter yelled.

"Where?" Jak asked.

"We gotta take one more spin on that Sand Shark!" Dax said. Jak smiled. He got up and put his boots on. Running off to his best friend, Jak thought to himself_, Maybe not everything's changed…._


End file.
